50 Sombras de Dragneel
by Tyreese Dragneel
Summary: Aquí podrán encontrar una adaptación del fenómeno mundial de E.L. James, para Fairy tail... Lucy ha aceptado sustituir a Erza para realizar una entrevista al enigmático empresario "Natsu Dragneel", un hombre atractivo y misterioso y con gustos "extravagantes" ...sin saber que la decisión de entrevistarlo, la llevaría a hacer cosas que nunca en su vida siquiera llego a imaginar...
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar solo quiero dejar en claro unos puntos, esta es una adaptación del extremadamente erótico libro "50 Sombras de Grey"…pero me gusto tanto que quise hacerle una adaptación a la pareja que tanto adoramos "Natsu y Lucy"…si eres menor de edad te recomiendo que no leas esto, el principio puede parecer a una novela romántica…pero mas adelante se verán cosas que tal vez aunque ya conozcas los temas T-18 no hallas visto y o leído….aunque lo mas probable es que si, quien sabe…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es propiedad de la magnifica escritora E.L. James y los personajes pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.

Sin más que decir, a leer.

1.

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Erza Scarlet, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este

lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me

desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo negro y ojos azules exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Erza es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un mega empresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de _Dragneel Enterprises_ _Holdings, Inc_. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Erza. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extracadémicas. Erza está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Lucy, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Erza con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rojizo intenso perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos azabaches, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Erza. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después. —La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Erza.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Lucy. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Erza es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y

guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga. Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en

Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Erza me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando. Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Dragneel, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica,

todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras DRAGNEEL HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde. Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica pelinegra, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia, de parte de Erza Scarlet

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Heartfilia—me dice alzando las

cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Erza en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Scarlet. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Heartfilia. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo. Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis

adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica pelinegra vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Wow. Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo

maldiciendo por dentro a Erza por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra. _Suspiro_. Contrólate, Heartfilia. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Dragneel tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y pelinegro, a juego con el resto del personal. De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra pelinegra elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta pelinegra inmaculada?...Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Heartfilia? —me pregunta la última pelinegra.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—El señor Dragneel la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no. —Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la Pelinegra número uno?

La pelinegra número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Haruhi, tráele a la señorita Heartfilia un vaso de agua, por favor—dice en tono serio.

Haruhi sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Heartfilia. Haruhi es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Dragneel la atenderá en cinco minutos. —Haruhi vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Heartfilia

—Gracias. —La pelinegra número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones

resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando. Quizá el señor Dragneel insista en que todos sus empleados sean de cabello Negro intenso. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre moreno, alto y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa. Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Dragneel, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El hombre me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Haruhi se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el hombre metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Dragneel la recibirá ahora, señorita Heartfilia. Puede pasar —me dice la pelinegra número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome. Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué patosa… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Dragneel, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Scarlet —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Natsu Dragneel…¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color rosado y brillantes ojos jade que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Scarlet está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Dragneel.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Lucy Heartfilia. Estudio literatura inglesa con titania… digo… Erza… bueno… la señorita Scarlet, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme. Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la

que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Dragneel cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros. Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Heartfilia —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo. Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la

cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Erza. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Dragneel no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente—eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla

.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Heartfilia —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?  
>—Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.<p>

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Erza… digo… la señorita Scarlet para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año. —Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un mega triunfador, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Dragneel. —Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

—Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Heartfilia, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada ónix—. Creo que para tener éxito en

cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es

siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte. —Este comentario no está en la lista de Erza, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Heartfilia. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control. —Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Heartfilia—me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa. Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme. ¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira

fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso? —Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Heartfilia. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes. —Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

—Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Heartfilia. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas. —Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme? —Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la

respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita Heartfilia, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes. —Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Erza con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto?—le pregunto. ¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos. —Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? —Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Erza

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Heartfilia. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Scarlet. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Erza. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Heartfilia, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

—Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura. —Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido…¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy

tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy. —Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Erza tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser? —Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo. —Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Heartfilia —me contesta muy serio. Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón. —No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como

una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que

me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Dragneel? —Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Erza y su curiosidad.

—No, Lucy, no soy gay. —Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito. —Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas? —Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Erza… la señorita Scarlet… me ha pasado

una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad? —Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extracadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso. —Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos jade me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo. A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas. —Llaman a la puerta y entra la pelinegra número dos.

—Señor Dragneel, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Sora. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Sora se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Dragneel vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Dragneel —murmura, y sale del despacho. Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Heartfilia? —Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Heartfilia».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo. —Sus ojos jade brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las

yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca

me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse? —Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Erza, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he

pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Dragneel. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales. —Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se

insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —Soy torpe, desaliñada y no tengo el cabello negro

—Para mí no. —Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De

pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la

grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Dragneel, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver? —Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario. ¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso. Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Dragneel.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre. Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Heartfilia—Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo

volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de

que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señor Dragneel—Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la

puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Heartfilia. —Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Dragneel —le digo bruscamente. Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Sora y Haruhi levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Dragneel.

—Chaqueta.

Haruhi se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Dragneel le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Dragneel me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Lucy —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Natsu —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Espero que les haya agradado el primer capitulo, si les ha gustado denme su opinión y si quieren que lo continúe, Gracias por leer O/


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!...pues no han dejado reviews pero sin han aparecido algunos favoritos, asi que aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo…espero les guste.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

2

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda. Ningún hombre me había impactado como Natsu Dragneel, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico?¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche. Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Erza no me proporcionó una breve biografía. Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Erza… ¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Erza Scarlet!...Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos Jade que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Dragneel parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene. Olvídalo, Lucy, me regaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock indie mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera. Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Tengo suerte. Los padres de Erza le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Erza va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

—¡Lucy! Ya estás aquí.

Erza está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado…—Le doy la grabadora.

—Lucy, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido?¿Cómo es? —Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Erza Scarlet. Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrado, incluso intenso… y joven. Muy joven. —Erza me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada. —Erza se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Vaya, Lucy, lo siento… No lo pensé. —Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz. No habla como un tipo de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Veintisiete. Lucy, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor. —Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Dreyar's.

—Lucy, estarás agotada.

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Dreyar's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre. Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Natsu Dragneel. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Dreyar parece aliviada al verme. _**(**__N/A: Sñr. Y Sñra. Dreyar = Laxus y Mirajane)_

—¡Lucy! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.

—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Erza lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Dreyar's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… él.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Lucy. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo. —Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Erza no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta.

—Mmm… No.

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no? —Me ruborizo.

—Supongo—.Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos, Lucy… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo. —Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta…¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

—Lo dudo, Lucy. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien. —Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido? —Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.

—Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante… Da miedo, pero es muy carismático. Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Qué novedad —me dice riéndose. Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara. —Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo.

—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo.

—Venga, Lucy, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien. — ¿Que le he caído bien? Erza alucina.

—¿Quieres un bocadillo?

—Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Natsu Dragneel. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Erza y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Erza se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes. Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos Jade. El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Dreyar's. Erza también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Macao—su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido

número tres.

—¿Cómo te va todo, Lucy? —Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.

—Muy bien.

—¿Lucy? ¿Has conocido a algún chico? —Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

—No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Lucy, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Macao?

Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción. Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Gilldarts, mi padrastro, el marido Número dos de mi madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Gilldarts no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Gilldarts es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien. El viernes por la noche Erza y yo estamos comentando qué hacer

—queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Gray con una botella de champán en las manos.

—¡Gray! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo—. Pasa.

Gray es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Gilldarts y el padre de Gray estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos. Gray estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos azules

—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan… —bromeo. Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Increíble… ¡Felicidades! —Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Erza también le sonríe.

—¡Buen trabajo, Gray! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —dice riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.—Gray me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

—Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Erza.

Gray y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Erza suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago. A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevadas. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así. Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. «¿Es usted gay, señor Dragneel?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia. Observo a Gray abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros

y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel morena, pelo negro y ardientes ojos azules. Sí, Gray está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Gray alza la mirada y sonríe. El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas

que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Dreyar, Droy, Jet —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso

la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada ónix de Natsu Dragneel, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador. Casi me da un infarto.

—Señorita Heartfilia, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa. Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con ese jersey grueso de color crema, vaqueros y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señor Dragneel —murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación—.Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Heartfilia. —Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verlo delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo, no. Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Dreyar's.

Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Lucy. Me llamo Lucy —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Dragneel? — Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables—murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez. ¿Bridas para cables?

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —susurro con voz titubeante. Cálmate, Heartfilia. Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Dragneel, que son bastante bonitas.

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Heartfilia—me dice. Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado. Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapo es!

—La sigo —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas. Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Dreyar's? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge

una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme este hombre guapo, poderoso y sofisticado? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

—¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? —le pregunto. Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Lucy!

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total naturalidad. ¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —lo provoco.

—Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa. Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja.

—Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

—¿Algo más?

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva. —¿Cinta adhesiva?

—¿Está decorando su casa? —Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la

decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente. Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí. ¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

—Por aquí —murmuro incómoda—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración. Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente. Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Heartfilia!

—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino. Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta —dice Natsu golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

—¿Algo más? —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada. Abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Un poco de cuerda. —Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

—Por aquí. —Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…—Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen

más oscuros. ¡Madre mía!

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor. —Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada onix. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cúter.

—¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios. ¡No le mires la boca!

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Dragneel—.Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo suyo, Lucy? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta. Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Lucy, me suplica de rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.

—Los libros —susurro. Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto

inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza. ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa. Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburridísimo e intenta disimularlo.

—¿Necesita algo más? —Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son

cautivadores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría? —¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.

—¿De bricolaje? —Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

—Un mono de trabajo —le contesto. Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca. Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido.

—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo.

—Ya. —Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer la cubierta del Manifiesto comunista. Cállate. Cállate de una vez.

—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa —me dice con frialdad. Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin vaqueros.

—¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo un mono azul. No contesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo? —Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Erza. La señorita Scarlet, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por

fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere? —Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

—¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos? —Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Erza estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podrás volver a verlo mañana, me susurra

seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…

—Erza estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo. —Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Él abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición. ¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Natsu Dragneel

.

—Dígame algo mañana —me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

—Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo. Erza se pondrá contentísima.

—¡Lucy!

Loke aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Dreyar. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Dragneel. —Natsu frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

Loke siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con el rico, poderoso, asombrosamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo Natsu Dragneel, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Loke me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.

—¡Lucy, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.

—Hola, Loke. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Sí. Estás muy guapa, Lucy, muy guapa. —Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómoda. Me alegra ver a Loke, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas. Cuando miro a Natsu, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona… alguien frío y distante.

—Loke, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo —le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Dragneel. Tiro de Loke hasta donde está Dragneel, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Loke, te presento a Natsu Dragneel. Señor Dragneel, este es Loke Dreyar, el hermano del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—.Conozco a Loke desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas. —Estoy diciendo chorradas… ¡Basta!

—Mucho gusto, Loke—.Natsu le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—Igual digo, señor Dragneel —lo saluda Loke estrechándole la mano—.Espera… ¿No será el famoso Natsu Dragneel? ¿El de Dragneel Enterprises Holdings? —Loke pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de segundo. Dragneel le dedica una educada sonrisa.

—Wow… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Se ha ocupado Lucy, señor Dreyar. Ha sido muy atenta. —Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo —le responde Loke—. Nos vemos luego, Lucy.

—Claro, Loke—.Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

—¿Algo más, señor Dragneel?

—Nada más.

Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea… ¿Lo he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora? Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujeta cables.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor. —Miro a Dragneel, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.

—¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Lucy—.Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos. —Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. Ah, una cosa, Lucy… Me alegro de que la señorita Scarlet no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra. De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Erza para organizar la sesión fotográfica.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Que les pareció?...a mi Natsu no me engaña, tiene celos de Loke ¬¬….perdón si no les gusto mucho la idea de Poner a Gray como enamorado de Lucy, pero así se me hace mas interesante, desde mi punto de vista jeje…además desde que leí el libro por primera ver, no podía imaginarme a alguien quien no fuera Gray para él, la descripción es exactamente la misma a espión de los ojos… los veo luego O/


End file.
